Technical Field
The present invention concerns a system for the realization of gold-work and/or jewellery articles, out of precious metals and not, comprising a plurality of modules, designed as intermediate and end annular elements, all provided with coupling means, of the male-female alternate kind, so as to obtain, by the connection in sequence of said elements, compact but different products, that may be varied in time according to the demands.